


Вечное

by Woogie



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы можете считать сном что хотите, мистер Фримен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечное

Тихо гудит вентилятор, гоняя по полу бумаги, по которым увлеченно прыгает Ламарр, то и дело пытаясь пригвоздить их к полу своими густо обмазанными вареньем конечностями. Кляйнер забавно прыгает из стороны в сторону, пытаясь поймать их по всей лаборатории.   
Наверное, со стороны это выглядит по-идиотски. Лысоватый, неуклюжий доктор наматывает по лаборатории уже пятый круг, гоняясь за слишком здоровым для своего вида хедкрабом. На щупальце убегающего виновника торжества красуется маленькая баночка с вареньем, которая то и дело звякает и даже едва слышно угрожающе трещит.  
Пол, на котором хаотично разбросаны документы, папки и даже какие-то старые, пожелтевшие фотографии, изукрашен замысловатыми узорами, выгравированными вареньем. Судя по запаху - клубничным.  
Один хрен знает, где и как Кляйнер достал варенье.   
Так же как и то, каким образом его выудила из недр шкафчика Ламарр.   
Листки бумаги продолжают кружиться в медленном вальсе по лаборатории, то взмывая в воздух, то вновь плавно опускаясь на пол. На лету поймав один из них, Гордон, не отворачиваясь от своего будущего обеда, протягивает их Кляйнеру.   
Протягивает - и всё так же невозмутимо, даже не оборачиваясь, несколько раз меняет местоположение руки - хитрая Ламарр норовит схватить нужные бумажки.   
А Гордон сидит и мрачно, даже чуть раздражённо, смотрит через чуть запотевшие очки на булькающие макароны, кипящие в большой колбе без горлышка.   
Продолговатое горло ей откололи, а по бокам колбы отчетливо видны следы прошлых экспериментов Кляйнера. И пара его обедов.   
Все то же самое - похлебка невесть из чего и с кучей жареного лука в придачу и какая-то рассыпчатая дрянь, которой он кормит Ламарр.   
– Газа у нас не так уж и много, Гордон. Поэтому не увлекайся, - говорит Кляйнер, остановившись наконец и пытаясь отдышаться.   
Гордон кивает. Под ногами у него давно растекается - участь его предыдущих обедов - теплая лужица соленой воды, намочившая носки и эти чертовски мягкие и пушистые тапочки. Зелёные, со смешными рожицами. Как говорит Кляйнер - вещицу притаранили Аликс и Барни.   
Как и розовенькие вязаные варежки для Ламарр.  
На кой черт хедкрабу варежки?  
Гордон лишь трясёт головой и продолжает пристально следить за макаронами.   
В нынешних условиях трудно по-человечески поесть. А учитывая происходящее вокруг - тем более.   
Макароны успели навернуться и накрыться медным тазом четыре раза.   
Главное в этот раз - не испортить. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что Ламарр любит горячие ванны.   
Первая выданная Гордону колба с тихим звоном раскалывается на части. На глазах прибежавшего из туалета на звуки Гордона, застёгивающего ширинку, Ламарр принимается плескаться в макаронах, катаясь на своей плоской спинке по теплому от соленого кипятка полу. Однако, когда надвигающийся Гордон делает ей пальцами "козу", в панике улепетывает за шкаф, предварительно повалив стол с микроскопом.   
И сидит за шкафом, нагло подрагивая и деланно испуганно пища.   
Гордону остается лишь выгребать осколки линзы микроскопа из второй порции макарон.   
А Кляйнеру - сидеть на шкафу пятой точкой кверху, отчаянно пытаясь выманить Ламарр сосиской.   
Плесневелой. В варенье. 

Барни не повезло с соратниками.   
Благодаря рассказам отряда он ходит в туалет только с фонариком. Или с автоматом.   
На вражеской базе - с отрядом.   
Ведь там, в пахучей темноте туалета, обязательно прячется монстр, способный его сожрать. Или что-нибудь откусить.  
Благодаря Кляйнеру Барни до дрожи боится котов. И стоит ему лишь услышать мяуканье - и он тут же готов лезть на стену.   
Аликс это знает, и регулярно стучит ноготками по его плечу в жестяной форме, прибавляя издевательское "мяу-мяу".   
А ещё Барни ненавидит хедкрабов. Что, впрочем, немудрено - их мало кто любит. Кроме съехавшего Кляйнера, который влюбился в свой подопытный образец до такой степени, что сам стрижет её челюсти.   
Ржавым ножичком. Брр.   
Но нелюбовь Барни к хедкрабам невзаимная - Хеди почему-то очень любит его макушку, от которой пахнет пеплом, дымом и...  
– Знаешь, Барни, хедкрабы очень любят лакомиться мозгами. И в первую очередь добираются именно до них. Видимо, ты у нас очень головастый мужчина! - с улыбкой говорит Кляйнер, поправляя очки.   
– Тогда пусть жрёт Гордона! - мрачно отвечает Барни, недовольно косясь на трясущийся шкаф.   
Ламарр как будто бы понимает - и приветствует Барни, прыгая прямо ему на лицо.   
Слышится мат, вопли, и только Гордон уже думает обернуться на происходящее, как видит пугающе быстро приближающуюся спину Барни.  
Следующие две минуты Ламарр бегает кругами по лаборатории, пытаясь стряхнуть чудом не разбившуюсь до конца колбу. А Барни тушит задницу, попавшую прямиком на газовую плитку, и дует на обдатую кипятком ногу.   
Гордон лишь мученически вздыхает. Ставит на место плитку, и поднимает колбу с пола, второй рукой включая электрочайничек.   
Колба, как и следовало ожидать, вся в варенье. 

Когда же Гордона, пытающегося без рук нацепить падающий с ноги тапок, и танцующего гопака по лаборатории, пылко обнимают со спины, колбу с кипятком он роняет сам. От неожиданности.   
И, не оборачиваясь, слушает возмущенные крики Аликс.   
– Рада видеть, - вдоволь поругавшись, сообщает она. Судя по голосу - явно улыбается.   
Гордон чуть улыбается в ответ, рассеянно рассматривая пол в поисках осколков.   
Аликс уже убегает, отвлекаясь на отца, что-то говорящего по передатчику.   
А Гордон, чувствуя запах своих носков, вытряхивает теплые, непроваренные макароны из тапка.  
И опять наполняет колбу кипятком. 

***

Тихо гудит вентилятор, гоняя по полу измазанные кровью бумаги и пожелтевшие фотографии, тоже пропитанные чем-то красным.  
До такой степени, что даже невозможно понять, кто на них изображен.   
На мониторах поочередно мелькает человек в костюме. Будто прорываясь через помехи в видеозаписях, во времени и во вселенной. Через воспоминания, события и все возможные вероятности.   
И говорит. Тихо, вкрадчиво, через громкое шипение помех - но все прекрасно слышно.   
Гордон невидящим взглядом смотрит на колбу с макаронами. Плесневелые - так и приманивают ядовитого хедкраба, что сидит в клетке в углу лаборатории. На спине у него, прямо на кресте, здоровенная вмятина от удара ломом, а в углу клетки - ножка обычного хедкраба.   
Явно вымазанная в варенье.  
Оно же - застарелое, несмываемое, размазано вокруг по стенам.  
Лаборатория пустынна, а в ней ощутимо пахнет смертью.  
От Гордона Фримена смертью пахнет всегда. И этот запах не смыть ничем.   
Вот на столе лежит старая рация Барни. Так ведь и не ответил в тот день.   
А вот дробовик, которым Кляйнер пытался отбиться от напавшего Альянса. Дробовик, из которого он и словил пулю.   
Из которого Гордон и пристрелил в тот день всех нападавших. Гордон, который чересчур расслабился и привык к ненормальной, оседлой жизни в лаборатории Кляйнера. К жизни, которая была для всех временной необходимостью.   
Где-то в голове раздается, даже заглушая помехи, тихий и приглушенный плач Аликс. Будто плачет побитая собака. Тихо, незаметно от всех, скулит и на что-то надеется.   
И ведь не обнять, не сказать чего-то. Гордон слышал его лишь на старой записи. И тот был заглушен выстрелами.   
Гордон закрывает глаза. Те будто сковываются намертво, и в уголках ощутимо покалывает - как от яркого, нещадно слепящего света.   
А сквозь гул вентилятора, будто через подушку, слышится голос его вечного гостя:  
\- Это не сон, мистер Фримен. Это реальность. И в то же время всё-таки сон...  
Гордон делает глубокий вдох и выдох. Прерывистый, дающийся с трудом.   
\- Одна из тех реальностей, что могли бы произойти. Или могут произойти. И поверьте, мистер Фримен: это не самое страшное, что может случиться... - вкрадчиво продолжает человек.   
Руку ощутимо колет. Кончики пальцев жжёт со страшной силой, а под ногти будто всаживают раскалённые гвозди.   
\- Сон, мистер Фримен. И то, что было до этого - тоже сон. Вам ведь его в последнее время очень недостаёт, верно?  
Затем гнетущее молчание.  
\- Вы нужны этому миру. И до тех пор вы можете считать сном все, что захотите.  
Мониторы разом выключаются. Перед глазами в дикой пляске заходятся яркие цвета.   
А Гордон возвращает себе дыхание... 

***

На лбу теплая, мягкая ладонь, смахивающая выступивший холодный пот.   
\- Ничего серьёзного, ребята: он просто заснул, - с улыбкой говорит Аликс.   
Отряд повстанцев облегченно вздыхает. А Гордон садится, и пытается осознать, что происходит.   
Во всём теле тяжесть - заснул в своем костюме. Чуть покоцанном, кое-где ржавом - но чертовски действенном.   
Одно его наличие может защитить от произошествия многих реальностей, одного факта существования которых Гордон себе просто не может простить.   
\- Мяу-мяу, - хихикает Аликс. Барни, смачно шмякнувшийся головой об низкий проход - где час назад обрел шишку и Гордон - недовольно фыркает.   
\- Что торчим?  
\- Гордон уснул. Решили не трогать. Да и у нас небольшой перерыв, так сказать...   
Барни достает откуда-то изнутри костюма помятый сверток с раскрошившимся сендвичем, и с готовностью плюхается рядом.   
\- Пять минут, девки, - командует Барни. Затем уточняет, - Девки и Гордон. Пять минут - и выдвигаемся, - говорит он с набитым ртом.   
Аликс кивает и вдруг морщит носик.   
\- Фу! Гордон, даже в костюме чувствуется, как у тебя пахнут носки!   
и заливается громким смехом. А Гордон чуть смущенно улыбается в ответ.  
От Гордона Фримена всегда пахнет смертью. А ещё дымом, пеплом и порохом. И сталью. Порой даже расплавленной.   
А ещё носками, смесями Кляйнера, каким-то застарелым одеколоном и макаронами. Пересоленными макаронами, варившимися в колбе, где когда-то - вполне вероятно - был цианистый калий.  
Гордон, не моргая, смотрит на закопченую, грязную кастрюлю, где чуть покачивается из стороны в стороню непонятная жижа.   
Переварил.


End file.
